Tell Me The Truth
by I Chrys I
Summary: A new set of twins has arrived at Ouran High school. Fujiwara Moriko and Fujiwara Mizuki are a pair of trouble makers. With Moriko's hot temper and Mizuki's smarts, what could possibly go wrong? Apparently a lot of things.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer-**_** I lay no claim to any of the Ouran Host Club characters. Bisco Hatori owns them all! **_

_Note: I do, however, own Moriko. My friend owns Mizuki(formerly known as Mizu)._

* * *

"Mizu-chi!" Moriko Yelled. "Let's go get ice-cream. There's a stand over there."

Moriko ran off toward the ice-cream stand and Mizuki chased after her. There was a huge crowd between the two girls so Mizuki had to push her way through.

"Moriko, stop!" Mizuki yelled as she caught site of her sister upon exiting the mob of people.

Moriko tripped on a rock and began to fall when an arm reached out and grabbed her around the chest. Moriko stood up, grabbed the guys arm, and threw him over her shoulder. She gave him a very dark look as she placed her foot an inch from his neck.

"Watch our hands, pervert." She growled in a low, dark tone. "I'm not afraid to beat you to a bloody pulp."

"Tama-chan!" Hunny gasped, squeezing his bunny.

"Moriko turned her gave to Hunny with a deathly look and chills ran down his spine. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Mizuki standing behind her. Her evil look disappeared and she hugged her twin.

"Mizu-chi!" She squealed.

"What happened?" Mizuki asked. "Why'd you attack that man?"

"He's a pervert!" Moriko whined.

""How?!" Tamaki asked as he stood up. "My hands didn't even go near there. I don't like guys in that way."

"I'm not a guy, you idiot!" Moriko snapped.

"Tamaki's face turned bright red and he looked away from the two girls. It was true; Moriko was dressed like a guy. She even looked like one, for the most part, but she had a girly face.

"I-I'm so s-sorry." Tamaki stuttered. "Your clothes… I thought…. You're wearing male clothes."

"Yup!" Moriko smiled.

She was wearing a white, sleeve-less, turtleneck shirt with a zipper that went from just above her breasts to the top of the collar; the shirt made her appear completely flat. Her shorts were a very light brown and they stopped right below her knees. She wore a pair of beat up, old sneakers and a white hoodie, which was tied around her wait.

Moriko's black hair was pretty short. It was cut to her chin and had so many layers that it looked choppy. She wore a pair of rectangular glasses that made her blue eyes stand out even more. She had freckles from ear to ear and on her shoulders.

Mizuki, Moriko's sister, was just as pretty. Her hair was black and wavy and her eyes were brown. Her hair reached her shoulders, but refused to go past. Her skin was, as well as Moriko's, was pale.

She wore a plaid skirt that came to her knees and a red short-sleeved shirt. As for shoes, she wore a pair of black boots that came half-way to her knees. She wore a pair of black and red striped stockings, as well.

"Mizu-chi and I are twins." Moriko smiled.

"Can you tell?" The two girls asked in unison.

"Sort of..." Tamaki answered. "Who are you two anyway?"

"Nosy pervert." The twins crooned. "You'll find out later… Maybe."

With that last bit, the two girls did an about-face and walked off.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Thank you all fro reading. I hope you enjoyed it._


	2. Temper, temper

**Disclaimer-**_** I lay no claim to any of the Ouran Host Club characters. Bisco Hatori owns them all! **_

_Note: I do, however, own Moriko. My friend owns Mizuki(formerly known as Mizu)._

* * *

"Wow," One of the female students gasped. "Those two are so beautiful. Especially the boy. That uniform looks so good on him."

"The girl is way better looking." One of the other students objected.

"Aren't the Fujiwara twins?" Another asked. "I heard they're both girls."

"That can't be true!"

"Mizu-chi, I think they're talking about us." Moriko said as she looked over at the group of students.

"That wouldn't be cool at all." Mizuki replied.

"Seeing as I'm a girl." Moriko sighed. "But I am in the guy's uniform."

The two girls were headed for the Third Music Room as they had been instructed to do. Why they had actually agreed to go was behind them.

"So, you did come." Hikaru murmured. "I'm surprised."

"I had no reason not to come, _Hika-chan_." Moriko answered, obviously trying to insult him. "You said you had something to show us in while we were in homeroom."

"Right this way." Hikaru smiled, ignoring Moriko's insult.

The three of them entered, closing the door behind. The group of students that had been watching Moriko and Mizuki in the hall stood still, in shock of what had just happened.

"D-Did you see how friendly Fujiwara-san and Hikaru-sama were being?"

"They weren't being friendly." A male voice called from behind the girls. "Fujiwara-san was _insulting_ him."

"Eh?!" The girls echoed.

"They quickly turned to see the man who'd commented, but he was long gone.

* * *

Moriko blinked in shock as a mob of girls interrupted her conversation with Mizuki. They had only been in they room for ten minutes and were already being complimented on their looks. Most of the compliments were directed toward their skin color, Mizuki's hair, and Moriko's eyes.

"P-Please stop…" Moriko stuttered weakly. "Back up, please. I-I'm claustrophobic."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and then to Moriko and Mizuki. Moriko gave them a begging look.

"Should we help the, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, turning back to look at his brother.

"H-Hikaru, I don't want to." Kaoru replied, blushing slightly. "I want it to just be us."

The girls immediately flocked over to the twins. Hikaru and Kaoru winked at Moriko and she nodded slowly. Mizuki giggled at the horrified look that was on her sister's face, but stopped abruptly when she received a glare.

"It's not funny." Moriko snapped quietly.

"Yes, it is!" Mizuki giggled. "It's _very_ funny."

"Mizuki!" Moriko barked.

"Eep!" Mizuki flinched.

She knew Moriko was mad just by the way she had said her name. She knew to stop now because of her older sister's temper. Hunny walked up to the two, bunny in arms, and offered them a slice of cake. Moriko's sour attitude died quickly and she accepted the cake. After all, she did love sweets.

"Thank you!" She said kindly.

"What about you?" Hunny asked, looking to Mizuki.

"Ah, no thanks." Mizuki replied. "I'm not hungry."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it._


	3. Moriko's Secret

**Disclaimer-**_** I lay no claim to any of the Ouran Host Club characters. Bisco Hatori owns them all! **_

_Note: I do, however, own Moriko. My friend owns Mizuki(formerly known as Mizu)._

* * *

The rest of the time the two girls were in the club, Moriko constantly looked down at her watch. As it struck on the hour, she got up and headed for the exit. Mizuki looked at her, smiled, and then waved goodbye to everyone as she followed behind.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru walked the mall looking all the world like they were about to explode out of boredom. As they were walking, Hikaru noticed a familiar face and stopped. The girl had blue eyes and her skin was pale. He swore up and down it was Moriko, but the girl had long hair instead of short. Plus, the girl was in a dress.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat." Kaoru said before walking off.

Hikaru felt a tugging on his shirt and turned to see Mizuki standing there, an irritated look on her face. The curtains closed and everyone began to walk off.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "If Moriko sees you, we're both dead."

"Too late." A voice came from behind the two. "I already saw him."

The two of them turned around to see Moriko standing there. She was in an elegant looking kimono, blue in color, with a beautiful floral design. She had on a pair of white stockings and wooden sandals. Her hair, which was obviously a wig, was long with curls at the tips. Part of the hair was pulled back behind her hair, to make a half ponytail, and tied with a white ribbon.

Hikaru averted his eyes quickly as he tried not to blush. Moriko looked so_ different _when she was dressed up. This outfit, however, was different from the one she had on up on the stage.

"Follow me and I'll explain what's going on." Moriko said as she turned and began to walk toward the stage.

Without hesitation, Hikaru followed Moriko. He had a pretty good idea what was up, but he wanted to be sure. Moriko led them to a room that was to the right of the stage. The room looked sort of like a lounge what with all the things inside. There was an area in the corner where a few people were having make-up applied to their faces. It was almost like a dressing room, but it really wasn't.

Moriko showed them to a couch and the two of them sat down. Mizuki knew what was about to be said.

"So, could you explain things to me?" Hikaru asked.

"Of course!" Moriko replied. "This is just my job. I'm kind of an actress, but it's not full time. I only work here on Saturdays and Sundays and it's only for about two to three hours each day because it's a part-time job. I have another part time at a café that I go to after school on Wednesdays and Fridays."

"Why do you need a job?" Hikaru asked. "Don't your parents give you money?"

"Our parents can't give us money." Moriko answered. "Mizu-chi and I don't live with them. I have a job so that we can pay for our apartment."

"I have a job, too." Mizuki piped in. "I work at the same café Moriko does, but I work on Tuesdays and Thursdays after school."

"Ah, Fujiwara-san, the show is about to start." A nice looking woman said as she headed for the stage door. "You have ten minutes. Please wrap up your conversation."

"Yes, ma'am." Moriko smiled. "I'll be ready by then."

She turned back to look at Mizuki and Hikaru and smiled. She stood up and wiped off her kimono.

"I'll see the two of you when the show ends." Moriko said as she headed toward the door the woman had just gone through. "It's only about fifteen minutes long, if you don't mind standing."

"We'll see you then." Mizuki chimed. "Have fun."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Sorry if this chapter is less interesting. I know it's a bit slow, but you should look forward to seeing a bit of the play in the next one._


	4. The Play

**Disclaimer-**_** I lay no claim to any of the Ouran Host Club characters. Bisco Hatori owns them all! **_

_Note: I do, however, own Moriko. My friend owns Mizuki(formerly known as Mizu)._

* * *

"And now," The lady from before said with a strong voice to the crowd that had gathered around the stage, "I present to you a love story between a princess and her servant." 

The woman left the stage and the curtains opened to see Moriko sitting at a table, writing something down on a note pad. She sighed heavily and turned to look out the window, which was a prop set up at the back of the stage. A young man walked onto stage and slammed a book on the table, shocking Moriko.

"Masako-hime, stop daydreaming." The man said politely.

"S-Seiichi-kun…" Moriko stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"I have some news for you." Seiichi replied, looking somewhat sad. "The man who is to marry you has arrived."

"Did you see what he looks like?" Moriko asked, getting a bit too close to Seiichi's face. "Was he nice? Did he look positively hideous? What does he smell like? I bet he doesn't smell or even look as nice as you."

"C-Calm down, Masako-hime." Seiichi said as he blushed a bit and stepped back from Moriko. "He doesn't look half bad, but I wasn't close enough to tell. I only heard your father talking to him about the marriage."

Moriko sighed again and sat back down. Seiichi quickly sat in font of her and patted her on the head. She looked up at him and then jumped at him with a hug, tears in her eyes. Seiichi wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on top of her head.

"Seiichi-kun," She managed through the tears. "I don't want to marry anyone but you."

"I'm sorry, Masako-hime." Seiichi replied. "You'll have to marry him. If you don't, your father will grow suspicious and then we'll be found out. For now, just deal with it and I'll think of something."

The door to the room, which was also a prop and located to the left of the stage, began to open. Seiichi and Moriko released each other quickly and moved away from each other. An older looking man, presumably Masako's dad, stepped into the room, a polite looking man following behind.

"Masako, this is Toriyama Yuuta." The older man said. "This is the man you will be marrying."

* * *

The play went on for about ten more minutes before the curtains closed and the lady from before came back out. She smiled as the audience clapped. 

"Thank you for watching today's presentation." She said loudly. "We hope that you come back next Saturday around the same time and catch the end of this story. Have a good time."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Seiichi belongs to me, too, but that's not his real name. You'll find out what it is in the next chapter._


	5. Meet Shin

**Disclaimer-**_** I lay no claim to any of the Ouran Host Club characters. Bisco Hatori owns them all! **_

_Note: I do, however, own Moriko. My friend owns Mizuki(formerly known as Mizu)._

* * *

Hikaru was stunned by the performance. Moriko was an amazing actress and she played the part so well. Her character's personality was nothing like the one she had before. Mizuki noticed Hikaru's expression and giggled a bit. That was one's normal reaction after seeing Moriko act, that is, if they were her friend.

Kaoru came up behind Hikaru and handed him a shake. Hikaru looked at his twin and smiled. The three of them waited for Moriko to come out so that they could leave. When Moriko did come, she had a tag along. The man behind he looked a bit like the man who played Seiichi in the play.

"I'd like you to meet a friend of mine." Moriko said with a smile. "This is Nakamura Shin. He's the guy who was playing Seiichi. And, he plays the part so well!"

Shin was a tall man, at the exact age of eighteen. He had ivory skin and his eyes were the color of amber. His hair was a dark brown and cut almost like Moriko's, only shorter and spiky. He was, in all actuality, a decent looking guy.

"I'm Fujiwara Mizuki." Mizuki said quickly. "It's nice to meet you Nakamura-san."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mizuki-chan." Shin replied. "You don't mind if I call you that do you?"

"No, not at all." Mizuki replied.

"These two," Moriko began nodding toward the twins, "Are the twins I was telling you about."

"Ah, I see…" Shin replied, not looking the slightest bit interested. "The Hitachiin brothers, Kaoru and Hikaru."

Hikaru looked at Shin with a skeptical look. If he were to be honest, Hikaru didn't trust Shin one bit. Something about him made him very uneasy. Kaoru, no doubt, felt the same way toward Shin.

"It's nice to meet you." The twins said kindly, with a hint of sarcasm.

Shin smiled at them, obviously fake. The twins returned this expression and then turned to Moriko.

"We should get going." Kaoru said.

"Kaoru and I will take you two home." Hikaru added.

"Okay!" Moriko replied. "Bye, Shin!"

* * *

_**The Next Day…**_

"It's the Fujiwara twins!" A group of girls shrieked as they began to flock around Moriko and Mizuki. Moriko had an expression of sheer horror on her face as she dove behind her twin.

"H-Help me!" She cried. "Too many people!!!"

"Oh, hush!" Mizuki said as she grabbed Moriko's arm. "Let's just go to the mall already. Just convince them to leave us alone. They'll probably do as you say if you ask nicely."

That, of course, was spoken in a whisper so that only Moriko and herself could hear. Moriko nodded and stood up as tall as she could, which wasn't very tall seeing as she (and Mizuki) was only five feet. She faked a smile as best as she could and the girls squealed. This was a bit too easy, even for Moriko.

"Look, ladies." She began slowly. "Mizuki and I have somewhere to go. Would you kindly step aside and allow us to be on our way? And, possibly, not follow us?"

The girls immediately made a path for the female twins to walk through. Mizuki and Moriko weren't fortunate to get away from the rabid, fan girl stalkers, though. It was kind of annoying being followed and they couldn't even lose the girls.

"Mizuki!" Moriko shouted. "RUN FOR IT!!!"

The two girls broke off into a full out run, easily beating the four girls that were following them. Though, they wouldn't be able to keep that up for long. They would eventually tire and be caught by their pursuers.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Yup! I'll leave you there. Read the next chapter to see what happens._


	6. Rabid Fangirls Meet Karaoke Time

**Disclaimer-**_** I lay no claim to any of the Ouran Host Club characters. Bisco Hatori owns them all! **_

_Note: I do, however, own Moriko and Shin. My friend owns Mizuki(formerly known as Mizu)._

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Moriko whined, slowing down. "Can't run anymore."

"Just a bit longer, Moriko, please!" Mizuki pleaded. "We're almost to the safe house!"

"But I friggin' can't breathe, woman!" Moriko yelled as she stopped. "Okay, well, maybe I can breathe, but it's hard!"

"Shut the hell up and get moving." Mizuki snapped. "The mall is just around the corner."

"And I thought I was the one with the temper." Moriko mumbled as she began walking again. "Just around the corner!"

"Your words _really_ sting." Mizuki hissed, voice full of sarcasm.

As the two rounded the corner, a familiar pair of boys caught their attention. Yes, the Hitachiin brothers were waiting outside the entrance to the mall. They, of course, had been waiting for the arrival of the Fujiwara sisters. What better way was there to spend a Sunday than with another set of twins?

"Hey,_Hika-chan_! Moriko yelled flailing her around through the air. "How's it going?"

Hikaru ignored her insulting greeting and smiled. Everyone was dressed in nice looking street clothes. Though, the author of this fanfic is too lazy to describe everyone's outfit so she is leaving that to the imagination of her readers. Please remember, though, that Moriko is dressed in male clothes.

"Okay!" Moriko smiled. "Let's go sing karaoke!"

"Ah, that's right." Mizuki said quietly.

Moriko slapped Mizuki in the back of the head and turned back to the twins. They smiled.

"Now, then." She said slowly. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Moriko, get up and sing!" Mizuki laughed. "I'm sure the two of them want to hear your _amazing_ singing voice."

"What amazing singing voice?" Moriko asked. "I can't sing worth crap. Don't make me embarrass myself!"

"I don't think it matters if you can sing or not." Haruhi (Yes, Haruhi) piped up. "It's just matters if you have a good time or not."

"Haruhi is right." Hikaru and Kaoru agreed.

Moriko turned to look at the three of them. She felt betrayed. She couldn't believe they were siding with Mizuki on this. Okay, so Moriko was a good actress, but she constantly complained about how crappy her singing voice was.

"Fine." She sighed, admitting defeat. "Let me find a song. Some one else sing while I'm looking."

Moriko seemed to be trying to delay the time till she had to get up and sing. She was really embarrassed and it was written all over her face. Mizuki looked at her after Haruhi finished singing and she shrugged. This meant she was still looking. Mizuki sighed and stood up to go sing herself.

As the song began to play, Moriko jumped up quickly. It was a song she knew well and wanted to sing. So, there was going to be a duet between the two sisters.

……_  
__  
Aishi aeba wakare yuku sonna deai kurikaeshita  
Kioku fukaku tesaguri de amai kage o motomete wa_

_I can taste the sweetness of the past  
Doko ni mo anata wa inai kedo  
I'll be alright me wo tsubureba soko ni  
Kawaranai ai wo I believe_

_Haru no hikari atsumetara hana sakasete  
Natsu wa tsuki ukabu umi de mitsumete  
Aki no kaze fuyu no yuki mo sono toiki de  
Atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love mou ichido _

……

However horrible the two girls sang, it was hard to tell when they sang together. If one sang a note wrong, the other was able to cover it up easily. They made a great duo when it came to singing together.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Yes! Moriko can't sing. Well, actually, I'm not sure if she can sing yet or not. I'll say no because she's already Mary-Sue enough to begin with._


	7. Time To Sing, Moriko

**Disclaimer-**_** I lay no claim to any of the Ouran Host Club characters. Bisco Hatori owns them all! **_

_Note: For the sake of my sanity, Hikaru can sing. Shut up! Also, ten points to the first person who can tell me the name of the song the Fujiwara twins sang in the last chapter._

* * *

Moriko and Mizuki bowed to the applause they received from their friends. Of course, Moriko wasn't out of the woods yet. She still had to sing a song by herself. She sighed as she sat back down, taking a drink of water.

"What are you going to sing, Moriko?" Mizuki asked.

"Something English." Moriko replied. "You'll find out what song I'll be singing in a few minutes. Right now it's Hikaru's turn."

"Why me?" Hikaru protested.

"You've yet to sing a single song." Moriko and Mizuki said in unison.

Hikaru sighed and stood up. He already had a song anyway so it was better to sing it now than later just to get it over with. Seeing as the author is being lazy, _yet again_, the readers (meaning you!) get to pick the song he sings. Just use your imagination.

Moriko stared at Hikaru, completely in shock. She had no idea he could sing so well. She was now way too embarrassed to go up and sing alone.

"Now it's you turn, _Mori-chan_." Hikaru teased. "Let's see what you've got."

Moriko felt her face turning red as she stood up and walked to the front of the room. She couldn't possibly sing in front of Hikaru after _he_ sang. That was like suicide, on her part. Nonetheless, she would still sing. She had no choice now seeing as the song was about to start.

The beginning of the song started out with the sound of a piano. It was a pretty tune to listen to.

……  
_Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

_Oh, once in your life  
you find someone who will turn your world around  
pick you up when your feeling down  
Now, nothing can change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
'Cause our love will light the way_

……

Moriko sang the sound through, feeling awkward as she did so. Once the song ended, she dove into her seat, covering her face. Hikaru patted her on the head lightly and smiled. He thought she sounded _decent_; nothing more, nothing less.

"Did you understand what you were singing?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah." Moriko replied, unburying her head. "Mizuki and I moved here from America. The both of us are bilingual."

"You are?" Haruhi asked. "I didn't know that."

"Yup!" The female twins chimed. "And it's really cool, too!"

The rest of the time was spent talking instead of singing. It was just a time for bonding to become greater friends. Moriko and Mizuki needed as many friends as they could get if they wanted to go do things, but it seemed that they wanted to stay within a small group of people. Too many friends could be a hassle. Plus, it's good to have another set of twins as friends.

* * *

Before long, the sun began to set. The group of five exited the building and prepared to walk home. The Fujiwara twins were going to go to have Haruhi stay at their house for the night and the Hitachiin twins were to go home. There was an objection to the girls' all walking home with it being late, but their minds were quickly changed when they remembered Moriko's temper and strength. If anyone even _attempted_ to do something to any of them, Moriko would probably send the person to the hospital.

The three girls' waved good-bye to Hikaru and Kaoru and headed off toward their house, which was actually an apartment building. When they arrived, Moriko rushed inside and into the kitchen to make something for everyone to eat. This was her attempt at being a good hostess. Mizuki showed Haruhi to the front room and they both sat down on the couch.

"Don't take too long, Moriko." Mizuki called from the front room.

"Don't plan on it, Mizu-chi!" Moriko replied.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Yes! Chapter whichever-one-this-is is up. Hope you enjoyed it.  
_


	8. A Vacation Work Day

**Disclaimer-**_** I lay no claim to any of the Ouran Host Club characters. Bisco Hatori owns them all! **_

_**Note:**_ Some of you may have read the review on my first chapter. You don't have to worry about what was said. I'll be continuing the story and updating as frequently as I can.

If a quote is like this "'Yes?'", that means the character is speaking in English. It should be obvious by now that, because they're in Japan, they're not speaking English.

* * *

Moriko walked into the front room holding a big bowl of fruit and three smaller bowls. The bowl was filled with strawberries, apple slices, and grapes. She set it down on the coffee table and plopped down on the floor. Mizuki and Haruhi smiled. A bowl of fruit was healthy, after all.

"We'll eat this and then go to bed." Moriko said as she took most of the strawberries for herself. "Mizuki have to go to work tomorrow. They don't normally ask us to work on the same day, during the day, but it's a break and they need help because everyone is taking a vacation leave."

"Would you mind if I came to help?" Haruhi asked. "I could probably get the others to help as well."

"That would be great!" The Fujiwara twins gleamed. "We're sure our boss will say it's alright!"

"Plus, attractive guys might gain peoples attention and get us more customers." Mizuki squealed.

"Do you want me to ask the twins in the morning if they'll help?" Haruhi asked. "They'll tell everyone else about the job after I've told them."

"That's fine!" Moriko and Mizuki said quickly.

The three girls finished eating the fruit as they talked. Before long, they were headed off to get some sleep. There was enough time to get a good amount of sleep before ten o'clock in the morning, so they didn't rush themselves.

* * *

"Who is it?" The groggy voice on the other line asked.

"Hi-chan, it's Moriko." Moriko replied, now having reduced Hikaru's name to two letters. "I have a question to ask you."

"Alright…" Hikaru replied, sounding a bit distracted. "Hold on a few minutes, would you? I'm trying to get dressed."

"I'll wait." Moriko replied quickly.

It was a few minutes before Hikaru said anything to her again. She guessed he'd set the phone down because she could heard him talking to Kaoru and making a lot of noise. The noise, Moriko guessed, was him trying to find a shirt or pants.

"Sorry about that." Hikaru said finally, catching Moriko's attention. "Now, what was it that you were going to ask?"

"It's not a problem. "Moriko replied, turning her cell phone to speaker phone and setting it down on the counter. "I wanted to know if you and Kao-kun would be interested in working at my friends' café for a day."

"'Cow?'" Mizuki asked, walked up behind Moriko. "'What's this I hear about a cow?'"

"'I didn't say anything about a cow, Mizu-chi.'" Moriko looked at her sister. "'I said 'Kao' which is short for Kaoru.'"

"What are you two saying?" Hikaru asked.

"We were just talking about cows." Moriko and Mizuki replied.

"About you offer," Hikaru began, after a long silence. "Kaoru and I will come. Is the café close to the mall?"

"Yeah." Moriko replied. "It's that café on the corner."

"What time do you want to meet us?" Kaoru piped in, showing that Hikaru had his phone of speaker as well.

"In thirty minutes." The two girls replied.

"Alright!" The Hitachiin twins chimed. "See you then."

"Bye!"

There was a click on the other end, signifying that Hikaru had hung up already. Moriko followed suit and hung up her phone as well. She looked at Mizuki and smiled.

"Go wake up Haru-chan." She said. "We have to go now if we want to get there in thirty minutes."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I thank all of you who read this fic. I'm glad you like it._


	9. Trouble at the Cafe

**Disclaimer-**_** I lay no claim to any of the Ouran Host Club characters. Bisco Hatori owns them all! **_

_**Note:**_ If a quote is like this ""Yes?"", that means the character is speaking in English. It should be obvious by now that, because they're in Japan, they're not speaking English.

* * *

When the Fujiwara twins and Haruhi arrived at the café, everyone one looked at Moriko. The older twin was wearing a maid-like dress, which was the café's uniform, and she had on a long wig with curled tips. She was also wearing a frilled headband. She really didn't look like the Fujiwara Moriko everyone was used to seeing. Tamaki grabbed Moriko's hands and held them there, staring at the young girl.

"I swear, Tamaki-san." Moriko growled. "If you do not let go of my hands, I'll send you over my shoulder again."

"It's Moriko-chan!" Hunny gasped.

Tamaki immediately released Moriko's hands and dove behind Mori. Moriko looked at all of them and then went inside, followed by Mizuki and Haruhi. The guys followed in after.

"Girls!" A man yelled as he ran out to greet Moriko and Mizuki. "I'm so sorry to call you two out here while you're on break, but everyone else went away for a vacation. Who are your friends?"

"Ren-san, these guys are the help." Moriko explained. "Everyone, this is Gensai Ren."

"Oh, but please call me 'Ren-san'." Ren smiled. "There are uniforms in the back. Please go get changed."

* * *

"Wow, girls!" Ren gasped. "It's never been so busy here. Your friends are amazing."

"Thanks!" Mizuki and Moriko smiled.

Moriko's attention, however, was elsewhere. A group of girls had come in and were seated by Hikaru just ten minutes before. They had caught her attention when they began to flirt with Hikaru. They were all obviously too old for him. They looked like college students.

"You're so cute, Hikaru-kun." One of the girls giggled. "Why don't you have a drink? I haven't taken a sip of mine yet."

Moriko looked even more irritated when Hikaru accepted. Kaoru tapped on her shoulder to catch her attention and she jumped.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You've been watching Hikaru like a hawk since those girls came in."

"I don't trust them." She mumbled before turning and walking off.

Two of the three girls at the table got up and headed toward the bathroom. As they passed by Moriko, she caught a bit of their conversation.

""That Hikaru is cute, Millie."" The blonde smiled. ""I can't believe you did that.""

""It's just a bit of alcohol."" The other girl, Millie, replied. ""It is strong, though, so he might be drunk here in a few. We can-""

Moriko couldn't hear the rest. The girls had entered the bathroom at that point and the door was muting their voices. The blue-eyed twin turned toward Kaoru.

"Get your brother, now!" She demanded. "Kick that girl over there out!"

Kaoru nodded slowly and did as he was told. Moriko looked mad enough already.

* * *

When Millie and her friend finally came out of the restroom, Moriko glared at them. The blonde girl caught Moriko's look, apologized to Millie, and fled.

""What's your problem?"" Millie asked, seeming to expect Moriko not to understand her.

Moriko grabbed the collar of her shirt slammed her back into a wall, causing a picture to fall and hit the ground. Millie grunted in pain. Everyone in the café stared at the two girls.

""I should be asking you that, you piece of trash!"" Moriko snapped. ""You thought you were going to get Hikaru-san drunk and take him home, didn't you? You thought you could get him to have sex with you because he's drunk?!""

""Get off!"" Millie yelled. "Who the hell do you think you are, b?"

Moriko pulled Millie off the wall and released her shirt collar. Millie slapped Moriko in the face, but soon realized she'd made a big mistake. Moriko punched her square in the face, knocking her to the floor. The college girl scrambled to her feet, nose bleeding. She looked at Moriko one last time before scurrying out the door.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ When I describe Moriko's uniform, I don't mean the trashy maid outfits. Moriko doesn't wear clothes like that, ever. She's wearing an outfit that covers up what it needs to and touches her knees._


	10. You Drunk Brat

**Disclaimer-**_** I lay no claim to any of the Ouran Host Club characters. Bisco Hatori owns them all! **_

_**Note:**_ If a quote is like this ""Yes?"", that means the character is speaking in English. It should be obvious by now that, because they're in Japan, they're not speaking English.

_**Additional Note:**_This fan fic hasn't been going for a few days. The first chapter takes place about three months before this chapter. Moriko and Mizuki have known the twins since their first day in homeroom.

* * *

"Fujiwara-san," Ren began. "You're-" 

"Fired?" Moriko asked.

"No." Ren replied. "You're a good person to protect your friends, but violence is not allowed in the café. Don't come back to work until I say you can."

Moriko brushed it off and walked over to Kaoru, who was trying to keep his brother from falling over.

"I'm going to take him home." Kaoru said slowly.

"No, you aren't." Moriko objected. "What would your parents think if you took him home wasted? I'll take him to our apartment and he can stay there until morning. I'll make sure to send him straight home. You and the others should stay here until Ren-san gives you permission to go home."

"Okay…" Kaoru replied. "Be careful."

Moriko swung Hikaru's arm over her shoulder and smiled at Kaoru to say 'thanks' before she left. On the way there, Hikaru said some of the craziest things Moriko had ever heard. His speech wasn't badly slurred, but you could tell he was drunk.

"Hikaru, you're drunk." She said calmly. "Shut up."

I-I aaaam no-ot, Mori…Moriko-chan." He objected weakly.

"Okay, fine." Moriko sighed. "If you're not drunk, I'm fully Japanese."

"Yew awe?" Hikaru asked.

"No!" Moriko replied. "That proves you're drunk. You know I'm half American."

"I'm no-ot drunk." Hikaru mumbled. "I-I can prove it-it. Let me wal-walk on my o-own."

"Fine." Moriko agreed, allowing him to stand on his own.

Hikaru began to walk and stumbled. Moriko was quick to catch him. When he refused her help, he began to walk again. It was like this all the way to the apartment and even the guest room.

"Go lay down on the bed." Moriko instructed.

Hikaru stumbled over to the bed and sat down. He stared at Moriko, who was taking off the wig she had on. Her short hair now spewed off in every which way. Hikaru slowly unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing. The room they were in was a tad bit too warm and it was very uncomfortable.

"I'm gonna go change." She said as she turned toward the door. "You should try and get some rest."

As she took a step toward the door, Hikaru grabbed her arm and backed his into the wall. He placed his left arm above her head and wrapped his right arm around her back. He moved his head so that his mouth was by her ear.

"W-What are you doing?" Moriko stuttered. "Hikaru-san, stop it."

"Call me 'Hi-chan'." Hikaru replied. "I like it when you call me that."

"Stop it, Hikaru!" She demanded. "You're drunk. You don't even know what you're doing."

"I know what I'm doing." He replied softly. "I'm not drunk. Maybe a little tipsy, but not drunk."

"B-But… you couldn't walk." She objected. "Your speech was slurred."

"That's called acting." He smiled.

Hikaru pulled Moriko against his body and looked straight into her eyes. He was only inches from her face. Moriko closed her eyes tight. She could feel his slow breaths against her lips. Hikaru tightened his hold on the small girls' back.

"You look sacred." He whispered. "Just relax."

Moriko felt Hikaru's warm lips press against hers. She blushed deeply as he kissed her. The kiss was very light, not much force, but it was enough to make Moriko's stomach fill with butterflies. Hikaru hugged Moriko tightly against himself and rested his cheek on top of her head.

"Hikaru-kun," Moriko began, only to be cut off by Hikaru.

"_Hi-chan_." He mumbled.

"Hi-chan," Moriko corrected herself, "What's wrong?"

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Yeah, I killed the characters. Hikaru is OoC and Moriko became a total Mary Sue. So sorry if that irritates you. _


	11. To Deny Your Heart

**Disclaimer-**_** I lay no claim to any of the Ouran Host Club characters. Bisco Hatori owns them all! **_

_**Note:**_ If a quote is like this 'Yes?', that means the character is speaking in English. It should be obvious by now that, because they're in Japan, they're not speaking English.

* * *

And then, just like that, all of Hikaru's weight was on Moriko, knocking her back into the wall. It was hard to stay standing when you were holding up nothing but the dead weight of someone who had just passed out.

"Gross!" Moriko yelped. "You were drunk! Or something…"

She struggled to get him over to the bed, but finally managed. She let go off him and allowed him to fall straight on it, bending down to get his feet up. She turned to leave the room for a second time, hoping to make it out without any interruptions. That was, however, too much for the small girl to ask. Yet again she found her arm being grabbed onto.

"Let go!" She hissed.

"Don't go…" Hikaru mumbled.

He sounded so weak and pathetic. Moriko felt bad for wanting to leave him in a room alone. She got her arm back and turned to face him. He _looked_ so weak and pathetic. She sighed and sat down b the side of the bed, throwing her arms in front of her. She set her chin on them and stared at Hikaru, who stared dazedly right back.

"You're so hopeless." Moriko frowned. "Go to sleep."

* * *

"Moriko-chaaan!" Mizuki called. "Wake up."

Moriko lifted her head to look at her sister. She was a little confused at first, but she quickly realized that she'd fallen asleep. She moaned as she leaned back and stretched her arms above her head. She was extremely stiff from sleeping while sitting up.

"Headache…" Hikaru groaned from next to her. "Please don't speak so loudly."

Moriko looked at him and frowned. It seemed that she'd almost completely forgotten about him. And, then she remembered what happened before he passed out. Her face turned pink and she looked back at Mizuki for a second.

'Mizuki, where's Kao-kun?' She asked, not even realizing she was speaking English. 'Did he go home?'

"Moriko, you're speaking in English again." Mizuki replied. "And he slept on my bed. I took yours."

"Mnn…" Moriko replied. "Sorry. So, they both stayed the night?"

Mizuki nodded and went on to explain that Kaoru had called her and told his parents that he and his brother were staying the night at a friend's house. She also made a point to note the fact that Kaoru actually went home to get clothes and stuff for the following day. Moriko nodded and pushed herself into a standing position.

"What happened yesterday?" Hikaru asked suddenly. "I don't really remember anything."

Moriko turned pink again. She wouldn't let him know about that kiss. He was drunk, or whatever, so he didn't even realize what he'd done. It would be stupid to make mention of such a scene that wouldn't have even taken place to begin with had it not been for the fact that Hikaru was stupid enough to drink after a group of college students. She gave a frustrated sigh and stretched again.

"You felt ill and I brought you to my apartment." She lied. "You were so dizzy that you were saying weird things and then you passed out."

"Is that so?" The light-haired boy asked, looking up at Moriko.

She nodded and shrugged. It was a confusing gesture if you were just waking up, and had a hang-over. He was good looking, this much the blue-eyed girl knew, but she knew that her sister liked Kaoru. She wanted Mizuki to be happy more than anyone and she wouldn't be able to be with Hikaru if her beloved sister was dating his twin. Plus, there was no telling if Hikaru even liked her back.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone for a sec." Mizuki smiled, excusing herself from the room.

Moriko opened her mouth to object, but the door was already closed. If she knew her sister well, that politeness was an act that she was putting on to give her older sister a chance. The two of them were really so much a like, even with all the differences they had.

"Mi-zu-ki…" Moriko growled. "Hey! Don't you do this to me!"

There was only a giggle from the other side of the door. Mizuki knew that she'd be torn apart the moment she opened it, so she decided it'd be better to hold it shut. Of course, she had help from Kaoru, who wanted his brother to be happy as well. Moriko sighed and sat down on the bed. This wasn't fun.

"What's going on?" Hikaru asked.

"My_ lovely_ sister has basically locked us in a room together until something happens." Moriko frowned. "A confession. A kiss. Anything will do, but she's being so stupid about it."

Hikaru stared blankly at her for a moment. That violent tempered girl he knew was beet red as she spoke. She certainly was extremely flustered by the whole situation and she most certainly _not_ going to let anything happen. Because she had to make sure Mizuki was happy before herself. She sighed heavily and ran her hand through her hair.

"Do you…" Hikaru paused. "Do you not like me or something?"

Moriko didn't answer immediately. The answer she wanted to give was 'yes', but she would deny her own feelings for the sake of her only sister. It was as simple as that. And, so, she took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

"Not… like that." She said quietly.

"I see." Hikaru said slowly. "I understand…"

Moriko bit her lip and looked down as tears welled up in her eyes. She'd lied for the sake of the happiness of someone important to her and that was a very nice thing to do. Hikaru slowly stood and made his way over to the door where he knocked and asked to be let out. The door opened and he turned to look at Moriko.

"Good-bye, then." He said with a wave.

"Yeah…" Moriko answered.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Another awkward ending for you guys. This is the end of the fanfic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did when I wrote it._


End file.
